he loves you not
by miharu-hachiko12
Summary: sakura was a geek at her old school but when she swiches will she chande and find love with a certin raven haired or get in trouble with a blounde pig?
1. the change

hello, as you all know, im soon to be starting a new story i will try to make new chapters as soon as possable. this is gonna be the best story i write/type. hope you like it at the end of the chapter i will have a poll to get the readers oipion (sp?)

(( what i say or do))

"some one says somthing"

_'thinking'_

**'inner selves'**

** sound effects **

hope you like it!!

he loves you not

As morning came a young girl got out of bed to start a new school. She was kinda dorkish, she had pempiles, thick glasses, always wore a plaid knee lenth skirt she didnt care what colol even puke green!! ((eewww)) She wore a short sleaved button up shirt, long sleaved in the winter, never wore make up in her life. ((me: faints!!)) She only wears her hair in a ponytail and the worst of the worst, eyebrows worser than Lee and Gai togher!!!! screaming woman and lighting flashing behind Sakura She is also quite short to be a 16 year old. she has extrodnary pink hair and behind her thick glasses where beautiful emrald eyes.

Any ways she got up but to only see her mom and sister fondleing in her closet._'What are the doing?' _ she thought sleapily

Her mom looked back at her daughter and said "Good Sakura, your awake. Come here and try thease on."

Sakura yawned and questioned "Try what on?" getting out of bed her mouthe pointed to a awsome outfit it was a pair of dark washed jeans and a powder blue polo with faint light brown horzontal stripes and smokey grey stiching of a large rose on the right upper breast and smaller stichings os smaller roses on the lower left side. the shoes where powder blue strappy heels((I wore the same outfit in a fashion show)) "THE HECK I WILL!!!!" She said running out of her room. Running down the stair looking be hind she ran in to something or someone that is she looked up to see her sister (( But im gonna make temari her sister)) Temari grabbed her and dragged her up to Sakura's room on the way there sakura screamed " NO, PUT ME DOWN, I WONT WEAR IT, I LOOK FINE THE WAY I AM!!!"

"No you dont, becides he already burned all of your old clothes any ways, unless you go around naked your gonna halft to wear this oh that reminds me" Temari grabbed sakura's glasses and broke them in half

Snap. Went sakuras mind and the glasses. Sakura screamed "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL OFF, HOW DARE YOU BREAK MY GLASSES AND BURN MY CLOTHES!!!!!!"

"Admit it sakura you looked like a dork, and stop wineing you are going to a new school at least try to look normal." Temari pointed out

Saura humphed ad sais "Fine" they walked back up quitetally up to 4 more outfits,not counting the polo and jeans and a dress.They all come with shoes. One out fit was a black frilled skirt that had lace at the end that went an inch above the knee. The shirt was a white and pink. It was a white puffed short sleaved shirt with a cross cross patterin (sp?) with silk pink ribbon. The shoes where black ballet shoes with a pink bow at the toe of it.

The next out fit was a blue long sleaved silk kimono tip with pale blue sparkling butterflies. The skirt was a denium (sp?) mini skirt with a sparkilng pale blur butterfly at the bottom left coner to match the top. The shoes where a pair of dark blue strappy heels.

The fourth out fit was a pink short sleaved silk kimono top with glittery cherry blossoms on it. The jeans where distressed destroied jeand with bleach staind and rips. The shoes was pink strappy heels.

The last out fit was a white long sleaved shirt with a red tube top thing around it ((you know what I mean)) it had little black flowers on it. The bottoms where just light pair of jeans. The shoes where a glittery black buckled heel.

The dress was a lavender tube dress that flared out when reached the waist it went to her anckles. It had a big black bow in frount. The shoes where white strappy heels that had glitter on them.

"Wow" Sakura wispered in awe.

"I knew you would like them." her mouther said happily.

"I will wear them under one condtion" Sakura said still in awe.

"And that would be" Temari asked anchiousaly (sp?) drum roll 

"you halft to help me pick out witch out fit to wear" sakura anounced sakuras mom and temari anime faints. they thought she would say something like 'only if i'm home schooled or 'If I died' stuff like that.

"First things first, Temari you do make up and nails i do hair and eyebrows." Her mother squealed

"Wha-" Sakura coulden't finsh her sentance before her mom and sister dragged her in.


	2. the first day prt 1

yay!!! im on a roll!!!

hope you like the 2nd chapter!!

chapter 2!!!

After the brutal time that Sakura her mother and sister where in the bathroom fixing Sakura and finding her the perfict outfit, she actually looked normal!! The outfit they chose was the blue silk kimomo top and denium skirt, with the blue strappy heels. They ran allthe way to the eye doctor and got her contacts. ((wait I forgot her hair)) Her hair was let down and on one side of her head she had two light blue sparkling butterfly buretts ((hairclips, I cant spell worth my life, lol,try to ignore it)) to Sakura she felt stupid, but to everyone eles she looked beautiful.

Sakura was only 10 minnets late for school. ((counting getting registered)) When she walked in the class all the guys did wolf wistles, except 2 boys and Sasuke fangirls. Naruto ((if you dont know him he has blounde hair and clureane(sp?) eyes he was was very out going))who was currently dateing Hinata((again if you dont know she has lavender eyes,below the waist indgo hair(i like her hair that way)she was very shy)) and Sasuke ((again, again, most populsr guy in school, ravin (tear) chucken butt hair (crying eyes out for that) onyx eyes, and as cold as ice to fan girls)) but he was just stareing at her. ((the fan girls consist of: Mai, Ami, Ino, Honey((got off of anether fanfic))Rose, Lilac((made up)) Asuka and Miharu ((both from a different naruto series))the fangirls where calling her a hooker, stripper, and many other bad names.

Anyways, Sakura walked up to her new teacher, Kakashi. ((again, again, again, silver hair, wears a mask, reads a perverted book)) She handed him a slip of paper the office gave her. Kakashi read it a said "Okay miss. Haruno please introduce your self, and welcome to Konoha(sp?) high."

Sakura took a deep breath and said "Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno, it is nice to meet you all" she paused an whispered to Kakashi "Where do I sit?" Kakshi looked around.

"You can sit there by Sasuke Uchiha, sasuke please raise your hand." ((Kakashi wouldn't let any fan girls sit beside him, so he put sasuke by the windo with an empty seat and the fan girls on the opposite side of the room)) ((the deske are like the one in the show at the acadmey)) Sasuke did so, hoping not another fangirl. sakura looked at Kakashi like '_you have got to be kidding me'_

Sakura looked away and took two steps when a fangirl ((Ino-blounde hair, baby blue eyes)) screamed "NO YOU WONT LET THAT HOOKER SET NEXT TO MY SASUKE!" all the fangirls nodded in agreement.

Kakshi siged and said "Sakura sit down next to Sasuke and Ino if you dont settle down _you_ will sit next to me insted of sasuke" Ino gulped and keep quiet kakashi said "Good, thats much better"

Sakura sat at the edge of her seat trying not to get too close to Sasuke. he noticed thid and asked "I dont bite you know" Sakura just looked the other way Sasuke thought _'finally not another fangirl' _after that he listened to Kakshi takhing about division.((she was in apperentally in math))

That is untill Sakura whispered "I don't like you, I am defientally not a fangirl, I don't wish to sit here." Sasuke was shoked but he didnt show it.

He just whispered "Thank god, finally a girl with a brain around here." Sakura just looked at him as he looked at her ((eye to eye)) as soon as opened his mouth to say somthing Sakura looked away.

At the end of class Sasuke was already out the door and was waiting on Sakura. when Sakura came out Sasuke grabbed her and pinned her up agenst the wall his hands on both sides of the wall near her hips ((not like that pervert, like 3 inches away, just so she wont get away, pervert)) Sakura looked up at him and blushed maddly ((no one was ever this close to her not ounting her mother or sister)) Sasuke asked "How come you didnt squeal or cling to me the second Kakashi said to sit next to me, like all the other girls?"

sakura meerly replied "I'm not like other girls"

Sasukes face came closer to sakura's, all Sakura could do was close her eyes but their lips didnt make contact but he did whisper in sakura's ear "I think that is hot" with that Sasuke left a shoked Sakura. after that little encounter Sakura slowly truged down the hall to her next class. It was science, her best subject.

During that class the teacher was Orouchimaru(sp?) he was talking about forensics but sakura felt someone staring at her ((theese where like reg. school desks in a first two rows where fangirls secon(4 in each row) then there was Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, and Tenten. the fourth row was Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, and Neji, and the final row was Dosu, Garra , Shika,and Choji. (in oder from frount to back)) Sakura looked over to see Sasuke checking her out witch made Sakura feel her cheacks heat up. All Sasuke did was smirk. Sakura turned back around and waited for class to be over.

class was over and Sakura practially ran to her next class, gym. duhn duhn duhnnnn she hated it!! You will halft to wait till next time to figure out what happens!!!

**POLL TIME**

what will happen betweensasuke and sakura?

A): love at first site

B): they will be enimes

C): no body cares


	3. gym class

yay this is chapter 3!! hope you like it!! thank you for all the reviews!!

you where all so kind!!

**chapter 3!!!**

when sakura got to the gym, gai ((gym teacher)) told them to go change to their gym clothes. ((she brought some with her just in case)) after getting ready sakura came out wearing pink track shorts and a white t-shirt with a little sakura flower in the middle of it. when she walked out all the the guy had a nose blead((except naruto because dating hinata and sasuke who just watched)) sakura who was just walking around the gym untill a boy that looked like their gym teacher ran up to her.

"hello my beautiful flower, my name is rock lee and if you go out with me i will lov-" lee atempted to say but got cut off by sasuke dragging him away, after sasuke let go, lee said "hey whats the big idea?"

"she is not intrested into you bushy brow" sasuke snaped before walking away to hear what he had to do from gai.

"okay my youthfull students, today we will work in groups to streach and then we will run 5 laps around the gym and last you can walk around and talk!!!, now the group will consist of four people, two boy and three girls here they are :

sasuke, sakura, naruto, hinata, and ino

neji, tenten, shikamaru, temari, and asuka

kiba, honey, shino, micharu, and mai

choji, rose, lilac, lee, and ami

((oh yeah asuka is a neji fangirl, tenten and neji are dateing, so are shikamaru and temari are too. micharu likes shino and honey likes kiba but they are still sasuke fangirls))

hinata, micharu, and honey where blushing, rose, lilac, ami were crying, asuka, and ino where squealing sakura and mai where some how keeping their cool.

ino suddenly stopped cheering and squealing when somthing pink came into her head then " NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! YOU CANT LET THAT HOOKER IN MINE AND SASUKES GROUP!! SHE'LL SCREW UP EVERYTHING ME AND SASUKE HAD TOGTHER!!"

"witch was nothing" sasuke said in the background, witch made every lafgh at her.

"w-what sasuke, y-you dont mean that do you? hahahahahaha, of course you dont. you where supposed to ask me to a romantic dinner then we were suppost to drove to a sunset and kissed pashently(sp?)((pashentaly: to do with lust)) then we get married!!"

"i would rather do that with sakura." sasuke said flatly making sakura blush maddly and making ino storm off to the bathroom accompyed by all the fangirls of course. sasuke walked over to his group with out ino in it.((they begged gai for all the third girl to have their own group)) at that moment naruto was getting ready to help hinata do a few sit up and sakura was finishing up her last pushup, sakura got up and noticed how close she was to sasuke ((luckly the f-g (fangirls) where talking about how great sasuke was)) they where so close that if sakura looked up and sasuke looked down and beet down a few inches they'll kiss. sakura could only blush, she couldnt move an inch.

in sasukes mind he thought _'should i kiss her'_

**'yes' **that was his inner self

sasuke agreed with him and he bent in closer and closer untill they where nose to nose.

in sakura's mind _'omgomgomgomgomomgomg what should i do?!!!!!!'_

**'close your eyes you twiw!!' **sakuras inner self said

slowly sakura closed her eyes. then it happened their lips met. time literally froze, wheel in sasuke and sakura's mind. gai saw this but he didnt do anything?? it was like it was ment to be. (( ready on the set? now cue in the the hearts!!)) sasuke wrapped his arms around sakuras waist, while sakura wrapped her arms around his neck. sasuke stopped kissing her go but still stood there with his arms around her waist but sakura slid her arms back down till they where resting in his arm. before any more naruto dose a fake coufgh to break them apart. it did alright and turned them both bright red ((you know when naruto was upside-down and hinata was less than an inch away, she turned that red. yep that red))

"so uhhhhhh sakura need help with your sit ups?" sasuke asked trying to keep his cool.

sakura in her dazed mood was actually talking to her inner self at the moment. sakura'smind:

_**'OH-MY-GOSH!!!!!!!'**__ sakura thought._

_**'your telling me the hottest guy in our school just kissed us!!!!!!' I-S **_((inner sakura(thats what im gonna call her ) im gonna call inner sasuke I-SK)) _**said**_

_'whos calling my name'_

_**'the one and only sas- SASUKE IS CALLING US GET BACK TO LIFE WOMAN!!'**_

"hunh what?" sakura said getting back to life.

"bout time you got back to life" sasuke said in a annoyed tone ((but a playful one also)) "but i said was do-you-need-help-on-your-sit-ups?"sasuke asked again.

sakura could only nod. she did 25 sit ups. ((go sakura but i do 50 a night)) she got up and did her leg streaches ((you know touch your toes, spread legs and touch with the opposite arm.))all the guys in there whistled except naruto because he loved hinata and sasuke who just injoyed the view.

**((still in a fainted about what i wrote (the kiss) )) ((wakeing up))**

**"huh, wha, whats going on i rember writing about a kiss the nothing???" what happened?" anouve (sister) ((that is what i call her her real name is kayla)) must have finshed that. whell here you are people, the third chapter. **

**POLL TIME!!!!!**

**WHO FAINTED WHEN THEY READ ABOUT THE KISS?**

**A.) YES YOU DID**

**B.) NO YOU DIDN'T**


	4. sasuke's question

I'm back and better than ever! So sorry for the long update, my computer crashed, twice! Anyways I have been getting better on my spelling too! YAY ME! Now back to the story. as you all know there was a kiss in the last part, I desided to make a twist, **((drum roll)) **Ino saw the kiss! Also i have an importaint questoin: WTF is with that stupid disclamier!

"someone talking"

_'thoughts'_

**((background music))**

((my thoughts or actions))

**'inner selvs'**

**FLASH BACKS**

_lyrics_

POV

**I-s inner sakura**

**I-sk inner sasuke**

please enjoy!!!!!!!

He Loves You Not!!

After Sakura's streaches Ino came over, her face red with anger. "whell, whell, whell, looks like the little whore was trying to make a move on my man? You need to stay away before we make you dissappear!" Ino said, raising her hand up to slap the girl. Somthing happened as Ino's hand was coming down Sakura grabbed her wrist and held on as tight as she could almost breaking her wrist! Sakura took her other hand that was balled up in a fist, grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

She spat out coldly " Dont you EVER try to lay a hand on me or you will regret the day you met me!" She tightening her grip on Ino's wrist. Ino shriked in pain. Sakura let go of her wrist and walked back over to her gorup. Naruto was awe struck, Hinata just the same!

"S-sakura, what did you do?" hinata studdered.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked innocentally?

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WHAT DO YOU MEAN! YOU JUST ABOUT BROKE INO'S WRIST!" naruto said alittle to loud, witch got everyone's attentchion.

"Shut up, she is only two feey away." Sasuke said looking to his memory ten minuets (sp?) ago.

"Oh, that, i didn't like what she was saying, and she threatened to hit me. So I acted in self defence."Sakura said, sounding like nothing happened.

Sasuke's POV

_'she is so innocent' _I thought.

**'Not only that, she's HOT!' I-sk said.**

_'Ye- wait I don't think that!' I refused._

**'Dude you kissed for crying out loud!' I-sk yelled.**

_'Hn. It was an accident, I hope you know.' _I said cooly trying to fight back my blush.

**'yeah I bet, if it was **_**accident**_**, I dare you to tell her it!' I-sk dared.**

_'I will then!' I yelled!_

End of POV

"Alrigt my youthful students it is time for you to run 5 laps around the traack outside!' Gai-sensai said

"OKAY GAI-SENSAI!!!" lee screamed

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSAI"

"LEE" ((cue in the sunset on the beach now!))

"GAI-SENSAI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSAI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSAI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSAI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSAI"

"LEE-

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!!!!!" A new voice said. This woman was very odd loking, she had dark purple hair that was in a pony-tail that stook up every-where! She wore a tan over-coat with a great form-fitting plain white tee-shirt. ((sorry that fish-net wouldn't work for me. I mean she is a teacher around children!!)) She wore a pair of dark washed jeans. "By the way my name is Anko!" the woman named anko yelled. Her class was behind her, it had temari in it. Sakura waved at her and Temari waved back. A girl with two brown haired buns and wearing a pink chinaesse styled tank top, and a pair of camo capris whisperes in her ear pointing at the pink-haired girl. Temari whisperes back and the girl with two buns waved at Sakura. Confused, Sakura waved back. Then they started whispering again and she went back to talk to Hinata.

Temari's POV

I walked into the gym following anko-sensai. I looked around and found my pink headed sister, she must have seen me to because she waved at me, I waved back. That is when Tenten whispered in my ear pointing at Sakura saying "Who is that?"

I whispered back saying "That is my sister, Sakura." Tenten suddenaly waved at Sakura. She waved back with a confused look.

"Can I meet her at lunch?" Tenten asked

"Sure you can!" I whispered to her.

"Hi sis, bye sis." sakura said dragging her new friend with her dragging her friend with her heading for the bathroom.

"OOOoooooo-KAAaaaaayyy" Tenten said watching the whole scene.

"Yep." I agreeded

Then Tenten's boyfriend walkled over to her and whispered in her ear. Tenten blushed madly then wacked him over the head.

"Will you go back over there you perv!" Tenten told neji. Neji Huyga, Hinata's cousin. From the back he could be called a girl. He has coffee butt-lenth hait and lavender eyes like hinata. He is wearing a pair of bleach stained and riped jeand and the shirt that he wears on the naruto series. Like said he is Tenten's boyfriend. He is a pure genalman.

"Fine." I herd him say.

"What did he say?" I asked scared to know.

Tenten told me and I was shoked that _he_ would say somthing like that. I just giggled and teased Tenten about it untill Anko-sensai started to speak.

End POV

Back to Sakura

Sakura walked over to the shy girl who was standing by herself then she asked "Your name was Hinata right?"

"Yes it is. I was wondering if you would care to join me at lunch?" hinata spoke in a quiet tone just loud enoufgh for Sakura to hear her.

"I would love to! It would be an honnor to! Thank you." Sakura responded.

"Sakura, would you follow me?" A new voice asked.

"What do you want Sasuke?" sakura asked acting like nothing happened. Sasuke didn't respond he just grabbed Sakura by the wrist and dragged her away to a quiet space. "Bye Hinata, I'll see you at lunch." Sakura waved while being dragged.

Sskura's POV

**'I wonder what he wants?' I-s**

_'Maybe it was about the kiss?' _I thought

**'My guss is that he is going to say it was a mistake or somthing like that.' I-s said**

_'Me to.' _ I agreed

**'I'm glad it was a mistake, we dont even know him for cows sake** ((ha! cows!))**I-s**

_'I gotta go we are in a non-crowded place now bye' _I thought last getting out of lala land.

End POV

As soon as they got to a quite place they stopped. Sasuke started " Listen Sak-"

"No you listen, that kiss, it was a mistake, I mean I don't even know you!" Sakura said.

"whell I was wondering if I could get to know you?" Sasuke asked, not looking at her. In his head his I-sk was throwing a party because he just asked the hottest girl in school out and that he won the bet. Minuets passed and still no responce.

"Ummmmmmm... I'll think about it." Sakura said then ran for the bathroom grabbing hinata along with her.

"Gasp! S-sakura where are we going?" Hinata studdered trying not to fall (( and rember ya'll this is happening when the Temari and Tenten thing is going on.))

"Bathroom, important, Sasuke, Dating!" sakura yelled. Then the two teens passed Sakura's sister. "Hi sis, bye sis." Sakura said still dragging her friend.

Finally they reached their destination, Sakura looked inside. Empty. Then Sakura looked at Hinata who was panting alot. Then Sakura said "Look I know we just met and all but I need your help."

"What kind of help?" hinata asked still panting

"Sasuke asked me out and I dont know what to say." Sakura said with slight pink cheeks.

"HE DID!!!" Hinata screamed! ((I just had to do it, makeing Hinata scream like that! It's always the quite ones!))

"Whoa Hinata whats your prolbem?" Sakura asked

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA I bet the suspence is killing you!!!! untill next time!!!!**

**POLL TIME!!!**

**What do you think the reason is that Sasuke asked Sakura out?**

**A.) He had a girl friend that looks just like Sakura?**

**B.) He never asks a girl out on the first day of school?**

**C.) Everyone thought he was gay?**

**NOBODY KNOWS UNTILL NEXT TIME ON HE LOVES YOU NOT!!!!!**


	5. Holy cow Ino's nice!

Everyone I am starting a new thing I am posting the first person who leaves the first review for the last chapter! Sooooooooooooooooooo...

**THANK YOU 'Itachi-is-mine' !!!!!!**

"someone speaking"

_'thoughts'_

_lyrics_

**'inner selves'**

((my thoughts ao actions))

**((sound effects))**

**I-s inner Sakura**

**I-skinner Sasuke**

FLASHBACK

Please Enjoy!!!!

He Loves You Not

Recap:

_"Sasuke asked me out and I dont know what to say." Sakura said with slight pink cheeks._

_"HE DID!!!" Hinata screamed! ((I just had to do it, makeing Hinata scream like that! It's always the quite ones!))_

_"Whoa Hinata whats your prolbem?" Sakura asked._

End Recap

"Sasuke has a terriable history on girlfriends. His last one Luna, she was so sweet and so beautiful with her solid black hair and crystal blue eyes. She came from the tea counrty to the fire country when she came she happened to be in konoha for about a year. She wasn't a fangirl like you ither. She just worked around Sasuke, he loved her happy-go-lucky attitude twords every one and asked her out. they looked like the perfect couple. untill he caught her cheating on him with some guy named Sai. Ever since then every one thought he was gay. I mean he never gets around girls, only me and my other friends." Hinata whispered to her. Sakura only nodded.

"So what should I do?" Sakura asked taking in the history of Sasuke's tragic history.

"If I knew you well enoufgh that you wouldn't cheat I would say yes." Hinata said.

"Okay I will! Thanks Hinata!" Sakura thanked.

The girls walked outside just in time as anko started to speak "Alrite maggoiets it is now time to run those 5 laps since those two morons made a scene! Now every one lets go outside to the frount of the school!" Anko yelled. All the students lined up, some how Sakurs was in frount of Sasuke and he tapped her on the sholder.

Sakura turned around and blushed seeing the handsome face of Sasuke. He asked "Will yuo be my girlfriend or not?"

Sakura took a deep breath and said "Sasuke I accept you offer." All Sasuke could do was smirk. Sakura just smiled.

They held hands all the way to the frount of the school. Witch was a long way counting the fact it was the largest school in the fire country. Suddenally a blounde haired pig named Ino came over to Sasuke. She spat out '' What are you doing with that little hooker Sasuke? You should ditch her and come with me." All Sasuke and Sakura did was ignore her. she attempted again "Sasuke come on don't leave me waiting. I just want you and not that ugly b.'' ((you get the point I am only 13 here i am to innocent to write bad words!))

Sasuke finally spoke "The only b. i see here is you Ino, just leave us alone.'' All Sakura did was giggle at the look on Ino's face! It was priceless!

Sakura magically took out her phone ((witch was a red slvr)) and took pictures of her! Then sakura looked for devices on her bluetooth and sent it to everyone on her list, there was about 30 people who got it! Practially died lafghing when it got done!

Ino went to extream measuresto get Sasuke. Her face slowly inched twords Sasuke's with her lips puckered. Acting quickly Sasuke grabbed the first guy near her and poor Ino, it was Choji! ((hey it was ither choji or lee)) This was like Sakura's birthday as she took some more pictures on her camra and sendidn it to every one witch made people lafgh more! Ino screamd seeing who she kissed! "How dare you!!!" was all she could say. Then she ran off to her so-called friends who was lafghing their tails off at that picture. Ino started to cry, she had no friends, the love of her life hated her, she had nothing! ((even I feel sorry)) So Ino walked back up to the happy couple and said "I'm sorry for the trouble I have caused and what I have said to you and Sasuke, I'm not your fangirl any more. All the other fangirls are lafghing at me and I have no where else to go. May I be your Friend Sakura?'' fighting back some more tears.

'' I frogive you, and I'm sure if Sasuke wants to keep his girlfriend he forgives you too." Sakura said half threating Sasuke half apolgizeing to Ino. Sasuke nodded to Ino hoping not to loose his new girlfriend. He bent down and kissed Sakura on the cheek, making her blush and Ino juat to stair at someone she now liked ((he is very lazy if you get the hint. I like temashik ficts but she is to old for him, dont worry I'll get temari a man.)) Ino didn't notice the kiss Sasuke and Sakura made.

Ino looked over and whispered to Sasuke " How much to you talk to shikamaru?"

Sasuke just looked at her oddly and said "quite a bit, why you intrested?'' He rembered somthing Shikamaru told him.

FLASHBACK

_It was about a week before school and Shika. called Sasuke. '' Is this Sasuke, this is Shika.'' Shika asked._

_''yes this is him, what do you want?'' Sasuke asked cooly._

_'' Ino help, I like her and want to ask her out when school got in.'' Shika said lazily._

_''You want me to ask her out for you don't you?'' Sasuke asked knowing he made him blush._

_''Please?'' Shika. begged_

_''Fine but you owe me. Bye'' Sasuke said._

_''Bye'' Shika. said hanging up._

END FLASHBACK!

''Maybe'' Ino said with a pink tint on her cheeks.

''Hey, I'll be back I have to do somthing for Shika." Sasuke said letting go of Sakura's hand. He walked over to Shika. and whispered into his ear. Shika looked back at the blushing blounde. He whispered in Sasuke's ear then Sasuke dragged Shika. back to Sakura and Ino. Ino and Shika both had blushes on their face. Shika held out his hand for Ino to grab and shackingly she did. ((I know sasuke got a little 'involved' with ino and shika. but I had to, please dont leave bad reviews 3))

''Sooooo, are you two happy you two are dating?'' Sakura asked.

''YES!'' They both siamiousaly(sp?)

''When are you two going to kiss?'' Sakura teased.

''Ummmmm..'' Shika said blushing a little bit. (( I'm going to stop makeing him blush it is kinda creepy))

Without thinking Ino retch up and kissed him on the lips. She pulled away quickally. Her face looked like a tomato. Shika. just looked out into space. Then he pulled Ino closer to him and kissed her greatfully. Sasuke and Sakura walked over to Hinata and Naruto telling them what just happened. Naruto screamed stuff like you have gotta be blanking kidding me and Hinata just stood there literally about to faint!

''So now Ino is our friend, she is no longer a fangirl?'' Hinata asked keeping her cool.

''pretty much.'' Sakura responded.

TIME SKIP!!!!!!!

This is after the group ran. Sakura got chaced by fan boys, Sasuke got chaced by fan girls, Ino and Miharu ((She is the president now of the sasuke fanclub)) got in a fight witch Ino kicked her hindend in. Hinata fell and Naruto had to carry her bridal style to the nurse and of course Hinata fainted in the process. Thats it.

''All rite children it is now lunch time, get changed and go to lunch!!.'' Gai said. witch made the kids got to the changeing room and get dressed.

Hinata came out right along with Sakura and Ino talking up a storm. then Naruto, Sasuke, and Shika. came out. Each one grabbibg their girlfriend. Sakura and Ino where planning a slumber party at Ino's that weekend. At lunch the fangirls sent Ino some dirty looks and miharu actually came over to 'attempt' to tell Ino how it is. ((I know I konw, my fan fict name is miharu but i had to add her she is now the big b. of the fangirls))((at the table they are sitting at there is Shika, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura)) "Whell, what do we have here, a pig, a girl who has a windshield for a hummer forehead girl, a shy hooker, a big mouth, a lazy a., and Sasuke.'' She said purring Sasuke's name out.

''What the heck do you want, all thet perfume is giveing me a headache, get lost.'' Sasuke said.

''Gasp, w-what do you mean Sasuke, I thought you loved me! That pink-headed freak has brain-washed you!'' Miharu screached.

''Leave my girlfriend alone!'' Sasuke threatened. Miharu huffed and walked away. She went over there and whispered to the fangirls and pointed at Sakura.

''O-kay, that was wierd.'' Ino said.

''Hey Sakura.'' a new voice said.

"Temari! How are you?'' Sakura asked hugging the girl with four pony-tails.

"Hey Temari, is this your sister?" Tenten said. ((Sakura dosen't know her yet.))

''Oh Sakura this is Tenten! She is my best friend!" Temari said pointing at the girl named Tenten.

"It is nice to meet you." Tenten said holding out her hand to shake it. Sakura shook it happily.

"The pleasures all mine." Sakura responded

TIME SKIP!!!!!!!!!

It was the end of school and time to go home. Sakura and Temari waited outside the school for their mother. They couldn't wait to tell them what happened at school!!

**I know this isn't supposted to happen with the whole SakuraxIno friends but I have an idea!! Don't forget to answer the poll, I put the name of the first person who answers ((again thank you itachi-is-mine 3))**

**POLL TIME!!!!!**

**What is the reason I made Sakura and Ino friends?**

**A.) So I can have a place to throw a slumber party**

**B.) Ino is a sceret fangirl spy odered to inaliate Sakura and kidnap Sasuke**

**C.) Ino is spying on Sakura to get embearsing information to humiliate her infrount of Sasuke.**

**D.) She is truely is sorry.**


End file.
